jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
James Arthur
Vale Realtá, a large urban city in New York infamously known as one of America's and even the world's most technologically advanced and culturally diversed marvels on Earth. James Arthur, recent highschool graduate with the goal of becoming a big Youtuber, could never have thought that his own life would be forced to take such a bizarre turn when he suddenly got a cut right on his ankle from some arrow lying on the ground, which strangely healed up quite quickly. Now he's got this weird ghost following him around, and if that wasn't enough he had this strange girl holding him up with a white shotgun. How the hell is anyone even supposed to react to this?! Be prepared, James Arthur. You are getting into one of the most weirdest adventures, having the whole Joestar's, Speedwagon's, Zeppeli's, and even the Brando's beside your way, along with the many eccentric characters who surround you between each and every side. You better buckle up, poor fool. Because you're in for a looong ride...! History James was born in the year of June 14, 2000 to a normal suburban household in Harlem, New York. His father and mother were fairly well-off despite them living inside an average house, being somewhat successful with his dad being a sales manager of a small food corporation and his mom being a realtor inside of a slightly popular real estate company. James was an only child at the time because his older brother Roald was a defense attorney working inside a law firm in California while his older sister June was a captain in the military stationed in Washington, DC. Personality James was a serious and yet laidback guy. He wasn't very smart, yet had this unorthodox wit and cleverness to him. He was largely perverted and a tad bit arrogant and snarky, though he'd never let it get in the way of his kind morality and heroic nature. All in all, James Arthur is a walking complexity of contradictions and simplicity. Appearance James is a normal guy with brown skin, short black messy hair, and droopy sky blue eyes that had slight bags under them over an average but manly and handsome face which has a patch of freckles that covers his nose and cheeks and a left front tooth that was missing from his bottom teeth. James's body was surprisingly slim and fit, yet had a slight flab on his arms. His missing tooth was a recent thing, which he lost while fighting with a drunk and hostile gangster during the middle of the evening who had been in the process of mugging an old man in an alleyway. One straight clean shot at his face managed to knock said tooth out, which flown away and disappeared in the alleyway. It's been there ever since for awhile now because he did not actually have the cash to fix it nor did he wanted to ask money from both his parents so instead it then became a permanent feature of sorts for him. During his own time as a Stand agent for the Speedwagon Foundation, his body slowly but surely grows much more slimmer and robust, his slight flab now gone while a set of compact and well-defined muscles that now cover and fill out every inch of his body, much like an athlete. James's eyes also didn't have bags anymore, thanks to him having healthy sleep. Powers and Abilities Stand: James's Stand, Crazy Love, is a powerful close-range offensive/defensive fighter with an above average strength and highly quick speed, yet however though it does suffers from a short reach of two meters. It's precision is one of it's greatest features. Restoration Crazy Love is much like Josuke Higashikata's Stand, Crazy Diamond, who was able to restore and revert any object or organism to a previous state in their past history through touch. And much like the former, Crazy Love was able to repair damage, heal up any kind of wound, and lastly is capable of reverting chemical changes and complex structures back into their raw components. It may also fuse objects. When restoring divided objects, James can also control which part acts as starting points for the rest to gather towards. Crazy Love does have the same weaknesses Josuke's own Crazy Diamond possesses, though it's slightly weaker in comparison to Crazy Diamond. Equipment Brass Knuckles: When he started out as a Stand agent for the Speedwagon Foundation, James pocketed a pair of brass knuckles from one of the local armories in the organization as a way to protect himself whenever Crazy Love was out of commision.